


Caring (爱心)

by sourytears



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourytears/pseuds/sourytears
Summary: Long walks at nights, warm hugs before sleep, lots of worry and care is just the way Jongdae shows his affection and nothing else.





	Caring (爱心)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin off of a main story

How to describe him?, _bright._

After exhausting hours of practicing the same routine our bodies felt tired, pretty close to crumble, so we took a few minutes for resting.

Leaning my body on the wall roughly, i tried to recover my breath, felt my heart racing.

It is vocalists turn, somebody says, my eyes ache from the sweat falling. A towel is placed above my head, so I press the towel on my face, still I can recognize the voice filling the room, it’s a bit unstable due to the practice few moments earlier.

He left his voice impregnated all over the place, with a technique in occasions inadequate for my picky ears. Sometimes, I advise him on how to improve that technique because that is my specialty, in exchange, he told me how to be less _awkward._

_— That’s just the way i am, not much to do._

_I said._ Maybe that is the reason why I find myself glancing at him this way, so proud, he takes it so easy.

No other knew how hard to work as he did, which was the next level, what to upgrade about himself.

When it’s lunch time everybody sits down in a circle in the middle of the room, walls filled with mirrors and couches at the back.

Two chicken pieces and a glass of water are my limit, there’s a fashion show coming on my agenda,

_— You're done?_

Jongdae asks while chewing.

_— Yes, i had enough._

Shook his head, placing his plate in front of me.

_— Eat more._

My eyes roll, anyways i grab another piece. We could be anywhere and Jongdae would always do the same thing.

_— Just eat whatever you wanna eat._

Added my partner right after. Jongdae nodded at his words.

It was a long journey.

I still had a few things to check on. I carefully grabbed my phone trying to be silent, so I won’t woke the guys up. The light was annoying, but I had to make sure everything was done.

But someone isn’t asleep.

_— What are you doing?_

He asked, scanning me with disapproval, eyes half closed whilst his voice came out raspy. The phone’s light barely allowing me to notice those little gestures.

_— Working._

Simply replied, he shortened the distance between by gently touching my face.

_— No._

He took the phone away.

_— Now, rest._

He pulled me into a hug I didn’t know was necessary, covering us with the bedspread, so I could sleep.

Nothing else, just him, being caring.


End file.
